1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water sprayer and, more particularly, to a water sprayer that is mounted on the spout of a faucet, the outlet end of a water pipe or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional faucet comprises a spout to inject water outward for use with a user. However, the spout of the faucet only has a single water output manner, so that the water is injected outward from the spout of the faucet in a stronger manner with a smaller area, thereby decreasing the working efficiency and wasting the water resource.